1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the smoking of comestibles and more particularly relates to the hot smoking of fish.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Smoking as a means of curing and treating fish for consumption is an ancient art. A review of the art may be found in chapter 4 of the text "Fish Handling and Processing" published by Noyes Data Corporation, Park Ridge, New Jersey.
In general, fish smoking processes fall into two broad classifications. The first is termed "cold smoking" and is carried out by exposing the prepared fish to smoke at temperatures below cooking temperatures (circa 85.degree. F.). In the second class, termed "hot smoking" the intention is to cook the fish in addition to imparting the distinctive smokey flavor. Prior to our invention hot smoking was generally carried out under cooking conditions whereby the center of the fish body may have reached a maximum of 140.degree. F. Higher temperatures were generally avoided because experience had shown that if the internal temperature of the fish exceeded about 140.degree. F. for any appreciable period of time, the fish body acquired a mushy texture, developed aesthetically unacceptable body splits, scorched and lost muscle and skin strength so the fish by virtue of its own weight would tear loose from the skewer sticks. The fish would then fall to the floor of the smoke chamber, becoming what is referred to in the art as a "dropper". Droppers represent an economic loss and wastage since the dropper is difficult to package (being "squashy") and is unappealing to the eye of the potential customer since the dropper generally lacks the glossy surface appearance associated with a properly smoked fish.
It would be desirable to process fish according to the "hot smoke" procedure, but at cooking temperatures sufficient to reach temperatures of from 160.degree. F. to 180.degree. F. and higher within the fish body for prolonged periods of time. At those temperatures there would be an assurance of destroying bacterial spores such as those of Clostridium botulinum type E. By the process of our invention, these higher internal fish body temperatures may be achieved without a substantial increase in the number of droppers resulting from the exposure of the fish to these high temperatures. The fish product obtained by the process of the invention may be characterized by a highly desirable and appealing gloss, color and texture. The fish product is tender, moist and appetizing.
In addition, the prior art processes generally result in a fish weight loss of about 30 percent. Unexpectedly, such weight losses are generally less than about 20 percent when smoking is carried out by the process of our invention. This is of course an economic advantage.